


Kitten's WTNV Headcanons, Prompts, Drabbles and Stuff

by Doctor_RainbowFoxey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanons, prompts, little drabbles and other stuff that is usually posted on my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irascendedlolkitten  first and then collected here.  Warnings my ideas may be weird.  Example: Cecil likes scientists so much because he’s a creature who strangely, loves to be studied!  All art is by me as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pasta!!

 

 

**WTNV Headcanon - Super Blogger**

Leanne Hart is accidentally creating a super blogger because of her use of strong selection on the fitness of Night Vale’s blogger community.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**WTNV Headcanon: Relative Shifting Alignments of Rival Paranormal Towns**

Through out time the relative alignments of Desert Bluffs and Night Vale have changed depending on the happenstance of the paranormal or otherwise threats they face and each town’s luck in overcoming said threat. Some types of threats Desert Bluffs is more susceptible to and others Night Vale is more vulnerable to. During really lucky times they are both relatively good and they are more normal kinds of rivals. This was how Cecil thought things were with Desert Bluffs at the start series maybe that he thought Desert Bluffs was a little more straight laced/boring at the time. This is part of why possibly Cecil is so freaked out about Desert Bluffs during Sandstorm. When they are both relatively evil then things get really bad. At times one town has helped the other town to overcome either external domination or with their own more shall we say home grown threats.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**WTNV Prompt: The Flip Side**

Ok here’s another of my crazy fic/art ideas. It is inspired by the fact that whether one ruled over by a cult like corporation or a tyrannical local government they are both tyranny and bad (one we just happens to be possibly stronger and the other we are more used to.) Basically the idea behind the flipside is basically the reversing of positions when it comes to relative good/bad when it comes to NV and DB. Basically I imagine NV as being more like the Soviet Union during the Cold War or Nazi Germany, while DB is more like America. They are still shades of grey but the usual but flipped. Possibly set during the depression, 20′s, world war 2, cold war, or now. Carlos and Cecil and maybe others could be good but are trapped in a tyranny that makes any resistance extremely difficult and often seemingly pointless as any who resist disappear. Kevin could have his version of Carlos as well.

 

P.S. Maybe the whole thing with Kevin and getting blood etc. every where during this time is because he is quirkily obsessed with making bad B horror monster movies with his friends during his free time. However he’s pretty absent minded about things and so forgets about it and it’s something his fans find ‘cute.’ Like I could imagine them being like “Were doing another take of giant fuzz balls with eyes from space again!” Basically he likes cute horror.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**WTNV Prompt: Kevin’s Fantastic Road Trip**

Instead of seeking revenge after episode 70B as everyone expects Kevin instead goes on a road trip across America, finding many fantastic places and characters as he goes all in hopes of finding someone who his equivalent to Cecil’s Carlos. Eventually after many adventures, bad hotels and crappy cars; Kevin eventually discovers the University of What it is. Will he find his Carlos or remain alone and broken hearted?

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH/WTNV Crossover: Drabble - Pasta**

  
Cecil has mixed feelings about Alfred visiting. While a good part of him was proud that his nation’s spirit would come to visit him and his town when he needed some time away from his more trying affairs. However another part of him, the well hone ever fearful anxious part knew what chaos the man was capable of causing. Carlos may think that he is weird, which he is of course but Cecil only has the small population of Night Vale and their weirdness influencing him America had all of his 50 states. Now he was visiting with his boyfriend North Italy and Cecil was having kittens (metaphorically speaking). America was trouble by himself but one of his states or other national spirits visiting multiplied the chances of impending disaster.

But luckily nothing had happened yet. Luckily Italy seemed to have a healthy sense of caution at least it seemed so far. They had shown him around town with little fan fair besides italy scared enough to latch onto the person nearest and try to climb up them. That and minor incident in which he learned the hard way how to pet cats correctly. Luckily national personifications heal quickly. Now to make up for the commotion the previous even had cause Italy had decided to make dinner for them. Being as they were quite exhausted from hours of cat wrangling Carlos and Cecil agree. And what ever the friendly peppy nation was making sure smelled great.

Suddenly Italy step into the room and signals with a flourish “that dinner is served!” However when the two step into the dining room they are horrified by what they find no matter it’s wonderful appearance and smell.

“Ahhh Wheat and Wheat by products!! Italy what have you done!!”

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**WTNV Headcanon: Another Reason Why Cecil Likes Scientists so much**

 

Cecil likes scientists so much because he’s a creature who strangely, loves to be studied.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Thinking About APH and WTNV Crossovers 1**

 

So I’ve been thinking:

Alfred Jones as Cecil.

Feli Vargas as Carlos

Matty Williams as Kevin

Lovi Vargas as Kevin’s Carlos

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Night Vale Headcanon: Kevin - How to Basic**

 

Kevin really really likes how to basic.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Night Vale Headcanons: Personifications and Reincarnation**

 

 **Personification** \- Cecil is the personification and literally the voice of night vale in many ways and on many levels. Due to this he is immortal.

 **Reincarnation** \- The reason Cecil’s description of Marconi sounds similar to Carlos is because Marconi is Carlos’s past life. Since Cecil is in love and bonded to Carlos’s mortal soul he keeps seeking him and falling in love with him when ever their paths cross. Perhaps he even seeks Carlos and has been in everyone of his past lives but since Cecil’s memory is flawed he forgets him every time but remembers him subconsciously.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Headcanon/Or Drabbly Things in Parts: Nightvale - Mountain Believers 1**

APH America is a huge Nightvale fan. For a good amount of time America had fun finding ways to incorporate memes from the epic comedy podcast into his conversations and affairs with other nations. This bothered Canada in particular for awhile. Particularly when America would deny the existence of mountains, that would drive Matty crazy!! He would cry

“ But Alfred!! How can you say you don’t believe in mountains when you yourself have 5 prominent mountain ranges!!” Matty knew his brother had his quirks and his own particular unique way of viewing reality but this was just too much!! It was absurd!!!

In response Alfred hissed “Mountain believer!!”

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**APH Night Vale Headcanon: CanAme - Trolling Britain**

Eventually Canada discovers the Night Vale podcast and figures out his bro had been trolling him. Canada quickly gets over his irritation and the two North American brothers once again (as they often do) have again united in trolling other nations together. In particular they enjoy trolling Britain by pretending that they don’t believe that rain exists when they visit him. This drives Britain nuts.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. The Dashboard May have Melted but We Still Have the Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana will be like “we haven’t heard from him for a week”
> 
> Cecil will be like “It doesn’t mean anything.”
> 
> Dana will be like “Cecil we know he was captured by Strex, chances are he was in one of their facilities when the complex was devoured by the void!” 
> 
> Cecil will be like “All we know for sure is that he is missing!!”
> 
> Dana will be like “sooner or later…”
> 
> Then Cecil will interrupt her (which is rather rude of you Cecil) and be like “ forget it. I’m not falling for it this time.”
> 
> Dana will be like “falling for it?”
> 
> Then Cecil will be like “Yeah. How many times have you thought he was gone and then he shows up in one form or another. I’m sorry but were not having a memorial service for some one who is not dead. (That would be wrong and very illegal.) You hear that? I’m not buying it. He’s just waiting for us to say a bunch of nice things about him. Next thing you know he’ll come waltzing through that door, like right now…”

                           

 

**WTNV Headcanon: Carlos - The Metaphorical Relationship between Voids, Cats, and Carlos**

 

Ok when I say Carlos is like a cat randomly knocking items off shelves? I am actually talking about the void (the endless chasm of the unknown) and Carlos’s tendency to poke it with a stick. I am also talking about how sometimes in response to what Carlos does the void tends to bite back. And simply how I can imagine ‘looking after’ Carlos can be pretty stressful for Cecil sometimes. I was also talking about how he struggles to resist the thrill of scientific pursuit/temptation sometimes. How it is difficult to to get through to him when he is intent on getting his answers to a particular question. Also probably other things of which I’m too tired to add tonight.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 **Response by crazyotakufangirl on tumblr link to her tumblr page** [HERE](http://crazyotakufangirl.tumblr.com/post/122988517343/wtnv-headcanon-carlos-the-metaphorical).

 

Curiosity killed the cat. Fuck. And this is how Carlos is going to die. Why must you make me sad irascendedlolkitten. So evil. But this headcannon is so logical. Carlos keeps on messing with the void, like the curious “cat” he is. And one day some unknown force will get back at him and…. I CANT CONTINUE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO MEE ;_;

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oh don’t worry he’ll comeback.  Carlos really does remind me of dear Doctor Daniel Jackson in so many ways…It’s like the song the cat came back.  The cat came back the very next day…They thought he was a gone-er but he couldn’t stay away… Basically he has multiple lives like a cat or at least the luck of one.  Like I could see Carlos ‘dieing’ and coming back enough that maybe a scene like this will happen.

Dana will be like “we haven’t heard from him for a week”

Cecil will be like “It doesn’t mean anything.”

Dana will be like “Cecil we know he was captured by Strex, chances are he was in one of their facilities when the complex was devoured by the void!” 

Cecil will be like “All we know for sure is that he is missing!!”

Dana will be like “sooner or later…”

Then Cecil will interrupt her (which is rather rude of you Cecil) and be like “ forget it.  I’m not falling for it this time.”

Dana will be like “falling for it?”

Then Cecil will be like “Yeah. How many times have you thought he was gone and then he shows up in one form or another.  I’m sorry but were not having a memorial service for some one who is not dead. (That would be wrong and very illegal.) You hear that? I’m not buying it.  He’s just waiting for us to say a bunch of nice things about him.  Next thing you know he’ll come waltzing through that door, like right now…” 

They both pause as if waiting for that to happen.

Later Carlos will de-ascend in Cecil/NVCR’s break room in the buff (in other words nude as the day he was born) and he will have to use a NVCR silk banner used during pledge drives and given to him by Cecil; who will upon opening the break room door say “oh Hey their.”

  It will turn out that Cecil and several other important citizens such as Major Cardinal were having a meeting and Dana their reactions will be totally interesting at the site of Carlos naked from the waist up and using the banner as an improvised skirt to cover his nether regions.

Original inspiration/ demonstration of the whole thing with Daniel Jackson and death. But like it’s full of spoilers dudes so if that bothers you then just watch all of Stargate Sg1 and then click [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5foL_vM4FE).  

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

**Night Vale Fanart/ Fanfiction Idea - Kevin the Globe Trekker**

This is kind of a variation or a leveling up of the idea I had about Kevin post episode 70 from before.  Basically instead of Kevin seeking revenge or anything Kevin goes searching the world to find a scientist of his own (or his true love whoever it might but it will probably be a scientist considering the evidence).  It would be cool to have a series of snapshots of Kevin at various famous places around the world kind of like the gnome in Amilee and the travellosity commercials.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

**WTNV Prompt: A Ray of Sunshine in Night Vale**

 

**A Ray of Sunshine in Night Vale -**  The warmth of the loving darkness in Night Vale is so warm is it any surprise that the voice of Desert Bluffs may be drawn to this warmth considering how lonely and sad he was last seen to be?  And thus a much more humble Kevin finds his way to Night Vale in search of a thing even he can not name.  Whatever it is he hopes it will fill that hole in his heart.  After first it seems he does not belong and is literally or perhaps not put on trial by the greater Night Vale community for the crimes committed under the control of Strex and the Smiling god. 

   However to everyone’s great surprise who should be Kevin’s biggest advocate but Night Vale’s voice himself and Carlos the scientist.  Kevin himself has accepted his guilt and is ready to be punished much to Cecil and Carlos’s distress.  What will the out come of the trial be?  What secrets about the pasts of Night Vale, Desert Bluffs and the events of Desert Bluffs take over be revealed?  Will in the end Kevin find a place and role in Night Vale?  What will happen if Strex tries to take him back/use him again/ how ironic it would be for Night Vale’s former biggest enemy to end up being it’s new biggest protector (though protecting styles may get a bit messy.)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

  
**WTNV Prompts: No More False Smiles or False Gods** **No more False Smiles or False Gods**  - Possibly a sequel to A Ray of Sunshine Prompt Kevin decides that he can run and hide no longer.  He realizes as great as the challenge and potential harm that may come to him he must strive to fight to free his home town Desert Bluff; even if the task seems impossible to him.   As long as one town is still under control of Strex and the Smiling God then the battle has not truly been won nor the balance restored.   Truly Kevin realizes more and more that he can not rest until Desert Bluff’s citizens and markets are free from this monopoly by Strex and the Smiling god.  However he realizes that he can not free his town alone and must get assistance from the most unlikely of places.

  Will Kevin be able to convince Night Vale to help him?  If he does perhaps he and Cecil will team up to make secret pirate radio broadcasts to Desert Bluffs while Carlos figures out a way to overcome the mind control.  What happens when Strex attacks Kevin personally, calling him a traitor and attempting to replace him?  Will Kevin be able to overcome his past trauma and rally his people against Strex?

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

**Three 1 Sentence WTNV Prompts**

**1.**  5 radio shows that Kevin and Cecil did together and one they did not.

**2.**  The Kevin and Cecil commiserating on the trials/uses of having multiple tails/appendages and having scientist boyfriends.

**3.**  5 of Carlos’s past lives in which he crossed paths with Cecil and one in which he did not.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

**WTNV Headcanon - Forgotten Agreements Between Town Voices**

  The voices Night Vale and Desert Bluffs have a long history together and have many secret agreements between each other as one town voice to the other.  One being that if the other town fails to overcome an outside threat their other sister/rival town will come to assist them.  They are the only ones that know of these agreements.  Sadly due to repeated re-education and outside influences it seems that Cecil has forgotten or does not consciously remember Kevin himself let alone their agreements.  This part of why Kevin is irritated with Cecil because he’s not allowed to be sad at all the things Cecil no longer remembers. 

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

  **Dashboard Song - The Dashboard May have Melted but We Still Have the Radio Music Video Prompt**

Maybe it's just me but I think this song would make a great fanart slide show music video.  Link [HERE](https://youtu.be/penvn9VL32Y)

 


End file.
